J'ai tué Sirius Black
by Jo Phebus Malfoy
Summary: Sirius aurait été incapable de la tuer. Il aurait même été incapable de lui faire du mal. Et elle, sans même se poser la question, presque naturellement, comme un automatisme, une habitude ancrée au plus profond d’elle, elle l’avait tué. Comme ça.


**Bon. C'est ma première fic. J'ai essayé de faire voir le personnage de Bellatrix sous un autre angle. Faites attention aux dates, elles sont importantes. Je considère que Bellatrix et Sirius ont le même âge, et qu'ils rentrent à Poudlard en 1971. Donc, leur première année est en 71-72, la deuxième en 72-73, etc. Ah, et j'ai mis Andromeda à Serdaigle.** **Rating: K** **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling.** Le jet de lumière rouge traversa la pièce, semblant couper l'espace en deux, les cris, les sortilèges, les duels acharnés. On aurait dit que, d'un coup, tout s'était arrêté. Pourtant, elle avait bien conscience que rien ne s'arrêtait, que tout continuait, que peut-être même personne ne l'avait aperçu traverser le voile. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait fait ça. C'était comme si son corps ne lui avait pas demandé l'autorisation avant de lancer le sort. C'était souvent comme ça, depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle arrivait dans une bataille, en se promettant de ne tuer personne, mais, à partir du moment où elle se retrouvait dans l'action, elle tuait sans relâche. Le pire, c'est qu'elle en retirait de la satisfaction. Et, quand elle retournait chez elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vomir tout le contenu de son estomac, dégoutée de ce qu'elle avait commis. Elle commençait sérieusement à penser qu'elle était folle.

Un hurlement la sortit de sa léthargie. Le petit Potter, essayant de se jeter dans le voile pour en faire sortir son défunt parrain. C'est à ce moment précis que Bellatrix se rendit compte d'une chose. Sirius Black était mort. Elle avait tué Sirius Black.

-J'ai tué Sirius Black! Elle rit de façon hystérique.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

-J'ai tué Sirius Black! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

-J'ai tué Sirius Black! Hahahahaha…

Mais soudain, ce furent des sanglots qui la traversèrent. Des sanglots horribles. Et, en à peine une seconde, toute la joie démente qu'elle ressentait fut remplacée par un sentiment de vide. Un sentiment de honte. Un sentiment d'incompréhension. Un sentiment de détresse.

 **Juillet 1975**

-Tu peux disposer, dit-elle à son elfe de maison.

-Oui, miss.

La jeune fille s'observa dans le miroir. Elle portait une longue robe. Ses cheveux avaient été ramassés en un chignon serré. Elle avait un collier de perle autour du cou. Ses pieds lui faisaient déjà mal dans leurs petits escarpins. Elle grimaça et se détourna de son reflet.

Elle sortit de la chambre et longea le couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte noire et entra sans cogner.

-Hé! J'aurais pu être à moitié à poil! s'insurgea un jeune garçon.

-Oui, mais tu ne l'es pas. Et, désolée de te décevoir, mais voir ton torse, aussi musclé soit-il, ne me met pas dans tous mes états, contrairement à ton fan-club.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire, de laquelle elle sortit une grosse paire de ciseaux, une ceinture et une brosse à cheveux.

-Bella… Tes parents vont te trucider.

-Et j'en ai parfaitement conscience, dit-elle en coupant le bas de sa robe, de façon à ce qu'elle lui arrive aux genoux. Voilà, dit-elle, satisfaite.

Elle prit ensuite la ceinture, qu'elle passa autour de sa taille, de façon à cintrer la robe. Elle se plaça devant le miroir, pendant que son cousin se jetait sur son lit.

-Tu ne te prépares pas? demanda-t-elle, en défaisant son chignon, pour ne faire qu'une longue tresse un peu lâche qui descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos.

-Je suis prêt, répondit son cousin, en désignant sa chemise avec les premiers boutons ouverts, et son pantalon un peu fripé.

-Sirius… Tes parents vont te trucider.

-Et j'en ai parfaitement conscience.

Bellatrix prit ensuite une paire de bottes hautes dans la garde-robe de son cousin, puis attrapa un veston noir, qu'elle laissa ouvert par-dessus sa robe.

-Bella! Arrête de me voler mes vêtements!

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais l'intention de porter ça, de toute manière.

Sirius se leva de son lit et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il lui tendit son bras.

-Prête, princesse?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Prête.

 **Octobre 1969**

La porte du 12, square Grimmauld, s'ouvrit sur la petite famille. L'homme, la femme et les trois petites filles, de respectivement 12, 9 et 7 ans. Les deux garçons qui avaient attendu dans l'entrée sourirent.

-Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas, Walburga? demanda la femme.

-Mais non, voyons! Ça va nous faire plaisir de garder nos nièces pour deux jours!

-Merci encore.

-Cygnus, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas saluer Orion? Il est dans son bureau. Sirius! Emmène tes cousines dans le petit salon, pendant que nous prenons le thé.

-Oui, mère.

Sirius et Regulus se dirigèrent donc dans le salon, suivis de leurs cousines. Andromeda sortir un livre et s'assit élégamment dans un fauteuil, tandis que Regulus et Narcissa, faisant fi de leur classe, s'installaient sur le tapis. Sirius, sans un mot, attrapa la main de Bellatrix et l'entraina vers une étagère pleine de livres.

-Père ne veut pas qu'on touche à ceux-là, chuchota-il, de façon à ce que les trois autres ne les entendent pas.

-Que penses-tu qu'ils contiennent?

-Je ne sais pas. Probablement quelque chose de dangereux. De merveilleusement dangereux.

-Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas le courage de regarder.

-Et toi? Tu aurais le courage, peut-être?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de courage. Les Serpentards ne sont pas courageux.

-Et si tu n'es pas à Serpentard?

-On est supposés aller à Serpentard, tu le sais bien.

-Depuis quand on se préoccupe de ce qu'on est supposés faire? demanda le garçon. Et de toute façon, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. La preuve, Méda est à Serdaigle.

-Serdaigle, ça passe encore. Ils sont intelligents. Mais le courage est typiquement Gryffondor. Et Gryffondor, ça ne passe pas, tu le sais bien.

-Je pourrais aller à Gryffondor. Juste pour les provoquer.

-Ne dis pas ça! siffla-t-elle. Ne dis jamais ça! Tu n'étais pas là quand mon père a appris pour la répartition de Méda. Maintenant, il espère juste qu'elle se trouve un bon mari, sang-pur et Serpentard.

-C'est affreux!

-C'est comme ça. Si tu veux aller à Gryffondor, pense-le, mais ne le dis pas. Si jamais ça arrive, tu ramasseras la merde, mais en attendant, profite du fait qu'ils ne te considèrent pas encore comme un traître à ton sang.

Leur conversation fut brutalement coupée par l'entrée dans la pièce de la mère de Sirius.

 **Septembre 1971**

La fillette marchait sur la pointe des pieds, espérant que personne ne la surprenne, que la lumière du couloir ne s'ouvre pas brutalement, pour dévoiler son oncle, ou, encore pire, son père. Elle faillit soupirer de soulagement quand elle arriva enfin devant la porte au bout du couloir. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, pour ne pas la faire grincer. Elle se glissa dans la noirceur réconfortante de la pièce. Elle se dirigea ensuite à tâtons vers le lit. Elle se glissa dedans, se collant au corps chaud déjà là.

-Hum…

-Sirius? chuchota la petite. Tu dors?

-Je dormais, grommela-t-il, avant que tu ne viennes me réveiller avec tes pieds glacés.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille?

-Non, quitte à m'avoir réveillé, reste. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je… J'arrive pas à dormir. Tu… Tu penses qu'on sera dans la même maison?

-Non. Je serai à Gryffondor.

Elle le regarda. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé depuis la fameuse fois, presque 2 ans plus tôt, quand elle lui avait dit de ne jamais dire ça.

-Je… continua-il. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être avec toi. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble. Mais je suis presque sûr que je serai à Gryffondor, et toi à Serpentard. Mais on continuera à se parler, hein? Tu ne vas pas arrêter de me parler, hein? Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas m'abandonner.

-Non, Sirius. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Et même si on n'est pas dans la même maison, on va quand même avoir des cours ensemble, et on va continuer de venir chez vous aux vacances de Noël et d'été.

-Je… Mes parents vont me renier. Regulus va arrêter de me parler. Tout ce que j'ai toujours connu va s'écrouler.

-Tu pourrais essayer de rentrer dans le moule. D'aller à Serpentard. D'accepter notre famille. Ça serait tellement plus simple… Et tes parents seraient heureux.

-Non.

 **Septembre 1976**

Elle marchait dans les couloirs. Elle aperçut une chevelure noire tourner à l'angle du couloir. Elle se mit à courir.

-Sirius!

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

-Ça va? Tu… Tu es allé chez Potter? Tu… Je… Ça va aller?

-Oui, Bella. Ça va. Je suis allé passer les vacances chez James. Je… Viens. Ne restons pas ici. Allons dans la Salle sur Demande pour discuter.

-D'accord.

Ils allèrent donc au 7e étage. Sirius passa 3 fois devant la tapisserie et une porte apparut. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce chaleureuse, avec un fauteuil et un canapé. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le canapé. Bellatrix posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius.

-Alors?

-Je suis parti.

-J'avais cru remarquer. Ils ont enlevé ton nom de l'arbre généalogique.

-Je sais. Ce soir-là… Reg leur a parlé de son ami qui lui avait dit que Voldemort acceptait de marquer des jeunes qui n'ont pas fini leur scolarité, pour avoir des espions à Poudlard. En plus, c'est parfait pour lui, puisqu'on ne peut pas arrêter des sorciers non majeurs, même si on les soupçonne de travailler pour Tu-Sais-Qui. Mes parents étaient ravis. J'ai… Je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'engage, qu'il était trop jeune, que c'était dangereux. Bref… On s'est engueulé. Ils m'ont dit des choses horribles. Je suis parti. Je suis allé chez James. Ses parents ont accepté de m'accueillir.

Elle encaissa le choc. Ça faisait bizarre de se dire qu'après toutes ces années, à répéter sans cesse qu'il voulait partir au plus tôt, il l'avait vraiment fait. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'il partirait vraiment. Elle ne dit rien, mais se serra un peu plus sur son flanc. À partir de maintenant, ça serait beaucoup plus compliqué. Elle n'avait plus l'excuse de ''C'est mon cousin'' pour lui parler. Il était entré dans la catégorie traître-à-son-sang.

 **Novembre 1976**

Elle était au 6e étage. Ça faisait près de 20 minutes qu'elle tournait en rond. Il FALLAIT qu'elle lui parle. Mais ils n'étaient pas supposés s'adresser la parole. Et, pour tous les autres habitants de la tour de Gryffondor, elle était une sale Serpentard, sang-pur élitiste et future Mangemort. Pourtant, elle devait lui parler. Et elle n'avait aucun autre moyen de le faire. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et s'approcha du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Je… je n'ai pas le mot de passe. Mais… Est-ce que je peux cogner à votre portrait? Il y a une personne à qui je dois absolument parler… S'il-vous-plait?

La Grosse dame accepta, malgré le fait que ce soit une Serpentard. Le portrait s'ouvrit, laissant paraitre une jeune fille qui avait son âge. Evans, la sang-de-bourbe, préfète de son année.

-Black. Que fais tu là?

Bellatrix reprit son air arrogant et son visage hautain.

-Je veux parler à mon cousin.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu as le droit de venir ici?

Bellatrix retint la réplique sanglante qui lui vint à la bouche. Si elle voulait parler à Sirius, ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix, elle devait faire un moindre effort avec Evans.

-Rien. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler.

Elle allait dire ''s'il-te-plait'', mais c'était poussé un peu loin. Et, comme Evans était Evans, une des seules Gryffondors à ne pas ressentir de haine profonde pour les Serpentards, pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient des Serpentards, elle hocha la tête et se tassa sur le côté. Bellatrix ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais cru que la jeune fille la ferait réellement entrer. Elle voulut reculer. Elle n'était pas courageuse. Elle n'avait jamais été courageuse. Elle ne serait jamais courageuse. Mais elle avait ce besoin, ce besoin irrésistible que quelqu'un la serre dans les bras et lui dise que ça allait bien se passer, que tout allait s'arranger. Elle qui ne quémandait jamais de tendresse, elle qui était forte, qui n'avait besoin de personne, elle avait ce besoin, pour une des premières fois depuis ces 11 ans, cette nuit ou elle s'était glissée dans le lit de Sirius, par peur d'être seule. Elle traversa donc le trou dans le mur. La pièce était lumineuse. Malgré le fait que tout le monde la regardait, elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que l'endroit était écrasant, encombré. Toutes ces couleurs vives lui donnaient mal à la tête. Elle fit le tour de l'endroit des yeux. Sirius était dans un coin avec ses amis. Faisant abstraction des gens autours d'elle, Bellatrix se dirigea vers eux.

-Bellatrix? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? son ton était un peu sec, mais elle comprenait. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole en public depuis leurs 14 ans.

-Je peux te parler?

-Hmm… il regarda ses amis, qui attendaient apparemment qu'il l'envoie promener. Oui. J'arrive.

Il se leva et ils sortirent de la salle commune. Une fois dans le couloir, il se retourna vers elle.

-Pourquoi tu es venue? On n'est pas supposés se parler.

-Depuis quand on se préoccupe de ce qu'on est supposés faire?

Il rit.

-En effet. Alors, ça va?

-Non.

Elle se souvenait d'une fois ou ils avaient discuté du fameux ''oui, toi?'' quand on posait cette question. Ils s'étaient promis de toujours répondre la vérité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Il lui tendit sa main, qu'elle attrapa et serra très fort.

-Mes parents m'ont écrit. Ils disent que je suis assez grande. Ils veulent me marier dès la sortie de Poudlard. Ils commencent à regarder les partis. Je ne veux pas me marier!

Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il la tira juste vers lui et la serra dans ses bras.

-Serre. Serre fort. Peu importe à quel point tu serres ça ne me fera pas mal. Serre de toutes tes forces.

Elle serra. De toutes ses forces. Et ça lui fit un bien fou.

 **Décembre 1975**

Andromeda entra dans le petit salon ou ils étaient allés se réfugier. Elle portait une longue robe bleue. Ils étaient assis dans un coin. Dès que les adultes avaient regardé ailleurs, ils en avaient profité pour disparaître.

-Ça va? demanda la plus vieille.

-Non, répondirent les deux autres en même temps. Puis, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-D'accord… Vous êtes bizarres.

-Tu viens de t'en rendre compte? demanda Bellatrix.

-Après tout ce temps? ajouta Sirius.

Ils regardèrent leurs tenues. Sirius était pieds nus, avec un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge débraillée, à la place de l'ensemble complet-veston que ses parents avaient sélectionné pour la fête. Bella, elle, avait justement mis un costume. Chemise blanche, cravate, tout. L'ensemble, bien sûr, volé à son cousin. Elle avait par contre laissé ses cheveux libres dans son dos. Ils lui arrivaient pratiquement aux fesses. Elle assumait beaucoup moins son côté rebelle que Sirius, sauf dans sa façon de s'habiller. Elle détestait les longues robes et les talons hauts.

Andromeda les regarda étrangement, puis quitta la pièce. Sirius sortit de derrière une étagère une bouteille de whisky pur feu et deux bouteilles de bière au beurre qu'il avait ''empruntés'' un peu plus tôt. Bellatrix réinstalla par terre les livres qu'ils étaient en train de consulter.

-C'est vraiment idiot de ne pas mettre le sortilège du Patronus dans le cursus scolaire. On est en guerre! Peu importe le camp où on se retrouvera, il me semble que c'est nécessaire, non?

-Oui, je sais. C'est absurde. Bon. Dans le livre, ils disent qu'il faut se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux. Très fort. Ensuite, il suffit de dire l'incantation. Ce n'est pas tant une question de puissance magique, mais de sentiments. Il faut vraiment que ce soit un souvenir heureux. Après, même si on réussit à le faire dans le vide, c'est beaucoup plus difficile de le faire, une fois devant un vrai détraqueur.

Oui. C'était le soir de Noël, ils avaient 15 ans, et ils étaient en train de se saouler en apprenant à produire un sortilège que bon nombre de sorciers adultes ne connaissaient pas.

 **Octobre 1975**

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Toi et cet idiot de Potter.

-Il t'a embrassé!

-Ce n'es pas une raison!

-Il ne t'a pas demandé ton accord!

-Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seule!

-Je le sais.

-Alors, POURQUOI as-tu fais ça?

-Il ne t'a pas demandé ton avis!

-Et ça ne te regarde pas!

-Il ne t'a pas demandé ton avis!

-Et si j'étais d'accord?

Il soupira.

-Bella. Ce qui me dérange, ce n'est pas qu'il t'ait embrassé. Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'il n'a pas attendu d'avoir ton consentement.

 **Janvier 1973**

La discussion était longue. Et ils n'avaient pas le droit de parler. Bellatrix ne comprenait pas pourquoi les adultes ne les avaient pas encore chassés de table. Heureusement, Sirius était assis en face d'elle. Il imitait Cygnus, le père de Bella, en train de parler avec passion de son nouveau poste au Ministère. Elle essayait de rire silencieusement. Sans trop de succès. Il arrêta donc de faire le singe, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par ses parents. Ils commencèrent à communiquer par regards. Ils avaient développé ce truc, depuis qu'ils étaient assis à des tables différentes à Poudlard, à des bouts opposés de la pièce. Comme ça, ils pouvaient se moquer de quelqu'un, ou décider d'un commun accord de quitter la pièce pour aller se parler ailleurs. Ils faisaient aussi des concours de regards. Le premier qui détournait les yeux avait perdu. Ça leur permettait de ne pas trop avoir à se parler en public. Ils le faisaient quand même, bien sûr, mais ils avaient juste l'air de deux cousins qui ne s'entretuaient pas. Pas de deux personnes capables de communiquer par la seule force du regard.

 **Janvier 1976**

Ils étaient écrasés dans le lit de Sirius. Ils s'écrasaient souvent dans le lit de Sirius. En fait, quand ils étaient à Londres, ils séparaient leur temps entre le lit de Sirius et la Bibliothèque. Et, parfois, souvent, ils s'endormaient en consultant des livres et se réveillaient au petit matin, habillés, les deux dans le même lit. Pendant ces vacances, ils avaient décidé de parfaire leur éducation. Ils considéraient que l'école et leurs parents ne leur apprenaient pas assez de choses qui leur seraient utiles pour l'avenir. Bellatrix trouvait ironique le fait que Sirius fasse le minimum requis à Poudlard, mais s'investisse corps et âme dans leurs recherches. Quand elle lui en avait fait la remarque, il lui avait rétorqué qu'il était convaincu que la notion des guerres gobelines lui serait TELLEMENT plus utile que de savoir jeter correctement un sortilège de bouclier, une fois sur le champ de bataille. Elle avait acquiescé et n'était pas revenue sur le sujet. Quant à elle, ses parents considéraient qu'il ne fallait qu'elle ne sache que le strict minimum, pour ensuite la marier avec un bon prétendant. En effet, ils semblaient penser qu'il était plus important qu'elle sache les convenances, les bonnes manières, la valse ou comment organiser un bal réussi, plutôt que de savoir survivre dans une bataille, guérir une blessure, ou envoyer un message en cas d'urgence.

Elle était très fatiguée. Il était près de trois heures du matin. Elle venait tout juste de finir le livre sur lequel elle butait depuis deux jours. Elle s'étira, puis se tourna vers Sirius. Il la regardait. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il l'observait. Elle passa sa main devant ses yeux.

-Ça va?

-Non.

Il ne voulait apparemment pas en parler.

-Je peux faire quelque chose?

-Non.

-Tu es sur?

-Je me suis chicané avec Remus.

-Outch…

-Je… Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis.

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il la serra, comme on s'accroche à une bouée. Il recula un peu, et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle eu l'impression qu'il lui demandait la permission. Elle lui sourit. Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes.

C'était agréable. Il n'y avait pas de papillons, pas d'excitation. Pas de chaleur dans le bas-ventre. Ce n'était pas passionné, ou piquant. C'était doux. Elle avait l'impression, aussi bizarre fut-elle, que c'était comme un câlin, mais par les lèvres. Ça avait quelque chose de familier, de confortable. Elle ne se posa pas de questions, ne remit pas en doute l'entièreté de ses émotions, de son existence. Quand leurs bouches s'ouvrirent, elle ne se demanda pas comment faire. Ça goutait la menthe, puisqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux brossés les dents plus tôt dans la soirée. Ça sentait… lui. Quand elle entendait parler de personnes qui s'embrassent, les gens parlaient toujours de l'odeur de l'autre, qui sentait la myrtille, les fleurs d'oranger ou encore la vanille. Sirius ne sentait pas ça. À ce moment précis, et même si c'était un drôle de moment pour pousser cette réflexion, Bella se dit que les gens n'avaient pas d'odeur de fruits, de fleurs ou de petits gâteaux. Les humains sentaient juste… eux. Ça ne se comparait à rien. L'odeur de Sirius prenait toute la place dans ses narines. C'était bien. Il sentait bon. Non. Ça ne sentait pas juste lui. C'était simplement l'odeur qui dominait. Ça sentait aussi, un peu, les bouquins. L'encre, dont le pot était ouvert sur la table de chevet. Les draps, qui venaient juste d'être lavés, sentaient la lessive. Pleins de petites odeurs flottaient dans l'air. C'était doux, c'était lent, c'était… confortable.

Ils se séparèrent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Vous allez vous réconcilier.

 **Novembre 1974**

-Je… il se tordit les mains.

-Tu?

-Je… Hum, je…

-Quoi, Sirius? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave pour que tu stresses à ce point-là?

-Je… Tu vas me détester.

-Non, Sirius. Je ne te détesterai jamais. Peu importe ce que tu fais ou ne fais pas. Peu importe ce que tu es ou n'es pas. Regarde-moi. Je ne suis pas tes parents. N'aie pas peur. C'est juste moi. Juste moi.

Ça semblait si simple à dire, pour cette adolescente de 14 ans. Elle ne s'était même pas posé la question avant de dire ces mots. C'était juste normal. De toute évidence. Pourquoi ça ne l'aurait pas été? Elle n'abandonnerait jamais son cousin. Point à la ligne.

-Je… Bella, je… il baissa les yeux, puis, il dit, en chuchotant: Je suis gay.

Elle avala sa salive, puis respira un grand coup. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à un petit enfant.

-Sirius? Sirius, regarde-moi. As-tu entendu ce que je t'ai dit? Je ne te détesterai jamais. Peu importe ce que tu es ou n'es pas. D'accord?

Il releva les yeux, surpris, ravi. Il ne s'était vraisemblablement pas attendu à ça. Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

-D'accord.

 **Février 1975**

-Tu penses que tu es amoureux?

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un moment. Ils avaient, encore une fois, une de leurs longues discutions.

-Je penses que je suis amoureux de Remus…

-Vraiment? Chanceux! Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse… Qu'est-ce que ça fait?

-C'est difficile à dire. Je ne sais pas trop. Et je n'ai pas vraiment matière à comparaison. Mais tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle! Déjà, annoncer à mes meilleurs amis que je suis gay, ça va être difficile. Mais en plus, si je dois lui annoncer que je suis amoureux de lui… Je vais mourir.

-Mais non, tu ne vas pas mourir. Commence par leur dire. Même si Potter est un connard, je suis sure qu'il va bien le prendre. Vois comment Lupin réagit. S'il réagit bien, tu pourras envisager de lui dire la deuxième moitié de ton secret. S'il agit comme un idiot, ce qui m'étonnerais, tu pourras décider de ne pas lui dire et de peut-être, par la même occasion, faire du ménage dans tes amis.

 **Mars 1977**

-Mes parents ont arrêté leur choix. Ils veulent me marier à Rodolphus Lestrange.

 **Décembre 1976**

-Je ne veux pas y aller… Ces vacances vont êtres les plus longues de ma vie. Déjà, endurer les repas de famille… Mais si, en plus, tu n'es pas là…

-Alors n'y va pas.

-Ce n'es pas aussi simple que ça, Sirius.

-Oui. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, n'y va pas. Reste à Poudlard.

-On y va chaque année. Mes parents trouveraient ça bizarre.

-Moi, je n'y vais pas, cette année.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Tes parents t'ont renié!

-Merci de me le rappeler avec autant de délicatesse…

-Tu comprend ce que je veux dire.

-N'y va pas. On pourrait passer les vacances ensembles.

-Je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour affronter mes parents.

-Tu pourrais l'être.

La jeune fille le regarda, comme choquée.

-Je ne suis pas courageuse. Je suis à Serpentard!

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, soupira Sirius.

-Les Serpentards ne sont pas courageux, tout le monde le sait!

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Bella… Tu n'as pas été envoyée à Serpentard parce que tu n'es pas courageuse. Tu as été envoyée à Serpentard parce que tu es rusée, calculatrice, que tu n'accorde que difficilement ta confiance à quelqu'un, que tu es capable de cacher toutes tes émotions, parce que tu es intelligente, et que tu réfléchis toujours avant d'agir. Tu es à Serpentard parce que tu penses que les gens qui foncent dans le tas sont les pires idiots de la planète, parce que tu es ultra orgueilleuse. Ce n'est pas juste des parties de ta personne qui font de toi une Serpentard. Ce sont aussi, et surtout, tes valeurs. Penses-tu que les Poufsouffles sont idiots? Non, c'est juste qu'ils ont appris à ne pas se mettre de l'avant. Penses-tu que tous les Serdaigles sont obnubilé par les études? Bien sûr que non, mais ils pensent qu'ils sont supposés avoir des bonnes notes partout, parce qu'ils sont à Serdaigle. Penses-tu que les Gryffondors n'ont jamais peur? Bien sûr que si, ils ont peur, mais ils font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour le cacher, pour ne pas passer pour des lâches. Ne penses-tu qu'aucun Serpentard n'a jamais voulu se lancer dans la mêlée, pour sauver quelqu'un qu'il aime? Bien sûr qu'ils en ont eu envie, mais s'ils l'avaient fait, ont les auraient traités de stupides Gryffondors. Les gens s'assoient sur ce qu'ils pensent être la définition de leur maison, et ils ne font rien pour en sortir. Les Gryffondors ne pensent pas avant d'agir, non parce qu'ils ne doutent pas, mais parce que s'ils agissent sans réfléchir avant, on va leur pardonner, parce que ce sont des Gryffondors, et qu'il est NORMAL qu'ils ne réfléchissent pas. Les Serpentards sont lâches, parce que tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'ils le soient. Autant j'adore ma maison, autant je pense que le système des maisons rentre les gens dans des cases, et les conditionnent à agir de telle ou telle façon. Personne n'appartient à 100 pour 100 à sa maison. On a tous les qualités de 2 voir 3 ou 4 maisons. Mais à partir du moment ou on est réparti, on enterre ces qualités, pour ne garder que celles à lesquelles on va s'attendre de notre part. Tu savais que James est si intelligent qu'il pourrait aller à Serdaigle? Pourtant, il ne travaille pas en cours. Imaginais-tu que Evans avait des qualités absolument chiantes et Serpentard? Oui, oui, la sang-de-bourbe, comme tu le dis si bien. Remus aime tellement tout le monde qu'il ferait un parfait Poufsouffle… Alors, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas courageuse, parce que tu es Serpentard. Dis-toi que tu n'es pas courageuse parce que tu as décidé de ne pas être courageuse, parce que tu es à Serpentard.

Sirius repris son souffle. Bellatrix le regardait fixement. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

-Je suis désolée, chuchota-elle.

Il la regarda, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

 **Avril 1965**

-Et on diraient que toi, t'était le méchant, et moi, je serait le gentil. Et on diraient que Méda serait les aurors, et Cissa et Reg, ils regarderaient le combat. Et toi, tu me lancerait un truc rouge, et moi, je dirait à Cissa de venir m'aider. Et on diraient que toi, tu tuerait Reg, parce que Reg, ce serait un sang pas pur.

-Non!Je tuerait jamais Reg! Reg, c'est mon frère!

-Non, mais Siri, tu comprend pas. Dans le jeu, Reg c'est un sang pas pur. Donc, toi tu le tue.

-Non. Même si Reg serait un sans pas pur, moi, je le tuerais pas.

-Mais c'est le jeu!

-J'aime pas ton jeu.

-Bon, ok. Moi, je tuerais les sangs pas purs, et toi, tu me tuerais.

-Non! Je veux pas te tuer, t'es ma cousine!

-Mais toi, tu voudrais pas que je tue des gens, donc, tu me tuerais.

-Non. Si tu tuais des gens, moi, je te tuerais pas. Je te dirais d'arrêter.

 **Mai 1978**

-C'est le 3 juillet.

-Je sais.

-Tu viendras?

-Non.

-Sirius… Après Poudlard, on ne se reverra pas, hein?

-Je crois pas.

-Je… tu vas me manquer. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point.

-Je pense que je le sais. Tu vas t'engager?

-Et toi?

-C'est une belle façon de détourner la question. Oui. Je vais me battre. Et j'imagine que toi aussi.

-Je ne pourrai pas endurer d'être la femme qui tient la maison, que dis-je, le manoir, et qui attend que la vie passe.

-Je sais. Je te connais.

-Tu es la personne qui me connait le plus.

-J'imagine qu'on va se voir sur le champ de bataille. Tu seras la fille trop stylée avec le patronus en forme de loup.

-Et toi, tu seras le gamin qui essaira d'être partout à la fois.

-Tu sais que je ne pourrai jamais te tuer.

-Ce sera comme nos entrainements. Exactement pareil.

Il sourit tristement. Elle aussi. Il s'approcha, et la serra dans ses bras. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, et chuchota.

\- Tu pourrais essayer de sortir du moule. D'aller ou tu veux. De renier notre famille. Ça serait tellement plus simple… Et tu serais heureuse.

-Non.

 **Retour au moment présent.**

Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme perdue. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu oublier tout ça. Ce n'était pas comme un sort d'oubli, les souvenirs avaient été là, dans sa tête. Ça ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle avait lu, à propos des chocs post-traumatiques, ou le cerveau de la victime choisit inconsciemment d'oublier certaines informations, pour se protéger. Après son mariage, elle n'avait jamais vraiment repensé à son adolescence. Elle se souvenait de sa répartition à Serpentard, ou de la mort de son cousin Regulus, mais à peine plus. Pourquoi avait-il fallu attendre ce moment pour que tout lui revienne?

Sirius aurait été incapable de la tuer. Il aurait même été incapable de lui faire du mal. Et elle, sans même se poser la question, presque naturellement, comme un automatisme, une habitude ancrée au plus profond d'elle, elle l'avait tué. Comme ça.

Elle était clairement folle.


End file.
